ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Miracle Kitten/Characters
The Characters from The Miracle Kitten. Main Characters in the Franchise The main characters of the movie. Socks Socks is a black and white kitten who has the ability to dance. He was born in the barn with his brother and sister. He is voiced by Miranda Cosgrove with Margo (Despicable Me)'s voice. Dash Dash is a curious cheetah cub who quickly became Socks' best friend. He is served as "Cool Cheetah Kid on Earth". His catchphrase is always "Quick and Slow makes a cheetah go" Grace Grace is a motherly black panther who adopts Socks as her child. She lives with Mia (A Himalayan Cat) and Tina (A Siamese Cat). Mia Mia is a himalayan cat who is Tina's sister. She and her sister like to dance but she is clumsy. Tina Tina is a siamese cat who is Mia's sister. She might have great dancing skills, but she might be the greatest dancer since she was a kitten. Russel Russel is a snow leopard who speaks in a surfer boy accent. He might be the DJ of the house but likes to hang out with Dash. Mittens Mittens is a girl black and white kitten who is Socks' sister. She and her brother were taken to Socks' new home due to a wildfire. She likes to have fun with her twin brother Socks. Blacky Blacky is a boy black and white kitten who is Socks' brother. He has white fur on his chest and is the youngest of the litter. He also has a fang coming from his mouth. Mara Mara is a cheetah cub who is Dash's sister. She has green bows on each ear. She says that she likes to mess around with her little sister Kiki. Kiki Kiki is a very young cheetah cub who is Dash's little sister. She sometimes have a pink bow on her tail. She has 2 ponytails on each ear and has a pink collar which is a scarf. Marty Marty is an ginger and white maine coon cat who is the former bully of Socks and friends. He and his friend Speck were born apart like Socks and Dash. He used to be the bully of Socks and his friends but is good friends. Speck Speck is a sand cat who is Marty's best friend. He used to be rivals with Socks and friends but was friendly. Cali Cali is a calico kitten who is Socks' love interest. She was a birthday present to the father's daughter for her birthday. Acorn Acorn is a friendly red squirrel who lives with everyone. He has the voice and hairstyle similar to Marky Dubois from Backyard Sports. He also has a bucktooth. Sandy Sandy is a sand cat kitten who is Speck's young sister. She might be young but likes to be tickled. Jose Jose is an orange and white cat who lives at the vet for a long time and is a popular character. In his debut, he was seen after he had operation. He said "Kitty Litters don't do a thing." while Socks, Blacky and Mittens find Grace In The Talented Jack Rabbit, he was seen at the beginning attending Harriet's birth. Jose was also seen in the same movie where Socks accidently shaved him and one of the doctors put a cone on his neck. In his recent debut in The Cat Palace, he appears to have his fur growing back and has a crush on Aurora.